


Aching for you

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Fam Discord, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Fucks Discord inspired me, Love, Poetry, riverdale inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: The desire… Runs for all over my body





	Aching for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've keep trying to write, but sometimes is hard, cause I have no experience writing somethig like this, so I'm trying my best 
> 
> If you have time, hope you can enjoy it!

 

_Can you feel it?_

_Is that sensation again_

_Everytime I see you_

_My heart beats faster_

_You feel it too_

_The desire…_

_Runs for all over my body_

_My hands touching every inch of your body_

_My lips kissing all the way down your length_

_Love the feel of your skin against mine_

_My arms wrapped around your neck_

_My legs around your hips every time you trust in me_

_Our bodies fits perfectly_

_I feel the fire everytime you make love to me_

_We belong to each other_

_Oh baby…_

_I’m aching for you_

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @lizzy29792


End file.
